


A New Lease

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [13]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Orion never became a Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lease

They followed the way Jazz had entered the prison, climbing through tight spaces, through the ventilation systems of the prison, and then the basements of the buildings above. It was dark by the time they reached the surface, and Prowl felt like he was reeling. The surface was so open. He felt so exposed, too exposed. He tucked his wings against his backstrut, as they followed Jazz through the dark alleys and dank streets of the slums of Iacon. 

“Where are we going?” Smokescreen asked, looking around, worried. 

“To a mech ah know,” Jazz said, “Not safe to be wanderin’ around without identification. Least not the ID’s you have right now. Don’t think yah want ta run awry of the enforcers.” 

“No, I don’t imagine we do,” Prowl murmured in agreement. “I can imagine what they would do with me.” 

They finally ducked into a door in the side of one of the dark alleys, “Hey, Blaster, my mech? You home?” 

A host mech peeked out, “Jazz? Get anything goo---what the frag mech? Who did you bring here?” 

“Ah, need a few id’s, mech. Something that would pass muster. C’omon, don’t look at me like that,” Jazz snickered, nearly pulling Prowl and Smokescreen forward. “Do ah have to beg.” 

“No, you don’t. I’ll help you this time. But don’t drag me into this. You know I got my symbiotes to protect. I can’t be dragged into anything with the enforcers,” Blaster pleaded. The hostmech vented hard, “Come along. The sooner we get this overwith the better.” He moved into the next room, and moved to a console and started working. “Easiest to change records. Just need to find a couple of mechs that fit, and then I will get your ID’s set.” Blaster hummed as he worked,” I should have the bands done soon, just chill out, and I will get you a chip with information on your new identities.”

Prowl signed, “What happened to the Autobots?” 

“Nothing good. Some were killed, some switched sides, a few were tried for war crimes. Can’t say the Lord Protector is very...compassionate, but the consort is.” 

“Consort?” Prowl frowned. 

“Yeah. The new Prime. Optimus. He was a data clerk, Orion Pax...actually a friend of mine. He’s a good mech. He has tried to make things better, and Megatron humors him.” 

Smokescreen let out a gasp, “Orion! I know Orion. Are you s-sure it’s Orion? He was...Alpha Trion was his grand creator. How could he---” 

“We don’t even know if he’s dead,” Jazz shrugged. “Never know. A3 has always been a sly one.” 

“Too sly,” Prowl whispered. “Would it be possible to check the records for a youngling?” 

“Shouldn’t be much trouble,” Blaster said. “You know you owe me, right?” he added, squinting at Jazz. 

Jazz laughed, “Yeah, ah know, mech. I know.”


End file.
